


Wedding Bells.

by spaceromantic



Series: You Felt Right [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Listen to the song I listed in the notes!, M/M, Wedding Fluff, jjseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceromantic/pseuds/spaceromantic
Summary: Music funnels into the space, melodious and calm, airy with the lightness of laughter, the jovial exchanges between the guests and members of the wedding party.Another JJseung drabble that takes place during their wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to the song Can't Help Falling in Love by Ingrid Michaelson while reading this!

Music funnels into the space, melodious and calm, airy with the lightness of laughter, the jovial exchanges between the guests and members of the wedding party.

It's December, the cold outside is apparent with the snowfall that clings to the windows.  
But inside there is only warmth. Only smiles that spread from ear to ear.  
Copious congratulations to pair with the endless amounts of champagne, plenty to accommodate the numerous toasts in their honor.

Their honor.

Three years ago things were so different.  
Three years ago he was brash, often too impulsive. Seung Gil was distant, a wall made to be impenetrable.

Day by day, brick by brick - JJ acquired patience to match with his newfound humility. Seung Gil erected a door to let him in.

Together they built with their bare hands the foundation that would support them through the distance.  
Late night phone calls, exchanges in the dark so tender they couldn't have possibly been real, moments that were reminiscent of fairy tales.

Yet here they were.

At the start of something wonderful, a brand new chapter that began when their stories ceased to be separate tales and convened wonderfully in the middle.

The ring on JJ's finger reflects the brilliance of Seung Gil's smile. It's beautiful.  
It's more dazzling than anything else in the room, better than any diamond he's ever laid his eyes on.

"May I have this dance?" JJ extends a hand, watches as the other takes it.  
Sees the complement to the band on his finger in the digits intertwined with his.

Everyone sighs dreamily in unison.

"This and plenty more," Seung Gil whispers into the crook of his neck while they sway.  
Heart aflutter, clutching to the man turned lifeline that kept him tethered to the shore, kept him from drifting to places that were dark, unreachable.

_Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life, too_  
_Cause I can't help falling in love with you  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot express how smitten I am with these two.  
> Follow me on twitter @spaceromantic !


End file.
